


heat

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, reader POV, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: In hindsight, she had been using a lot of signs that she was trying to flirt with you.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader
Series: fire emblem [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is another request fic from 5mart_1di0t. i hope you like it!

* * *

In hindsight, she had been showing a lot of obvious signs that she was trying to flirt with you, with all the attempted pick up lines and her staying almost too close to your side for the last few days. You’d been too busy with other things, such as battles and the many other people in your army, but now it seemed that it was time to focus on her. 

It was kind of hard not to, with the way she currently had you pinned to the bed, and was grinding on you. You couldn’t help but find yourself getting turned on, and she gave you a smirk, feeling the bulge as she continued grinding against you. 

“Is that a wyrmslayer in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” 

Before you had a chance to answer (or even process her cheesy pick up line), she had stopped grinding, and was reaching a hand down into your boxers to fish your cock out. The sensation of her hand around your cock made you groan and buck your hips instinctually into her hand. 

She chuckled. “Whoa there, big boy. Save some for me, okay?” 

You nod, and she began moving her hand up and down your cock as she guided it between her legs. You could see how slick and wet she was, and then it hit you like a truck: the constant flirting, the sudden dominance; she was in heat. She wanted you, and your cock. This realization made you twitch in her hand, and she looked up to your face. 

“It’s about time you caught up,” she said, wasting no time from her statement as she pushed herself down onto you. There was no give, as your cock slid into her; sliding into her was like sliding into some exquisite oil. You were mesmerized as you watched your cock disappear into her folds, but the feeling was something you had no words for. Her tight inner walls hugged your cock, massaging it as she took you fully inside her. As soon as it was fully inside her, she held herself there, smirking at the look of disbelief and pleasure on your face.

“Now I’m going to give you the ride of your life,” she said in a sultry tone, as she wiggled her hips and set her hands on your chest. You moaned in agreement to that, and from the way her walls were clenching around your cock. She slowly started coming back up before easing back down, slowly building a rhythm. The sight and sensation was almost too much for you, but you watched her build her rhythm with awe. Your hands shot up to her breasts, which bounced slightly as she came back down fully on your dick. You two moaned together, and she dug her fingers into your chest.

“Gods, you feel so good inside me,” she moaned, as with this bounce she rolled her hips on top of you. With each bounce, her speed picked up, until she had built up quite the impressive speed on top of you, bouncing up and down on your cock and certainly increasing the pleasure for you both. The hand on her breast squeezed, accidentally squeezing her breast with more force than you intended, but it seemed to be fine, judging by the way she cried out.

“Yes, gods, more,” she moaned, and you obliged and moved you other hand to her neglected breast, squeezing both of them harder and causing her to cry out again. You kneaded her breasts roughly, and she leaned forward again, thinking she was going to kiss you, but instead she moved past your lips and bit your neck, just under your jawline, causing you to give out a loud moan of your own. She suckled on your neck as she continued riding your dick, leaving what was sure to be an impressive mark, while you cried out and continued pleasuring her breasts. Her hand moved from your chest to the top of your head, taking a fistful of your hair and pulling it, which drove you insane. You knew that it was only a matter of time before you were done for.

You got a bit distracted by your every growing pleasure when she pulled away, but not before giving her mark one more proud kiss. Once done, she straightened up and picked her pace back up. 

“I’ve been needing to feel you inside me for days,” she moaned, giving a quick roll to her hips, causing your cock to twitch inside her, and for you to cry out in pleasure. “Does my pussy feel good?”

“It feels so good.” It was all you could do to choke that out, as every sound that wanted to come from your mouth was a moan of some sort. You focused on her face, her beautiful eyes, and how refined she looked despite being stark nude, sitting atop your dick. You grasped at her chest again, causing those pretty lips to elicit another sound of pleasure. 

“I’m going to come soon,” she said. “I can already feel it.” True to her words, her pussy’s tight walls were clenching around you, intensifying your pleasure even further. Her hand pulled at my your harder, and her free hand tightly grasped your shoulder for leverage, nails digging in slightly.

“Come for me,” you tell her in a low voice. “I want to hear you come for me.” 

Your sudden initiative caused her to whimper and tighten her grip in your hair and on your shoulder. Her pace reached the fastest it had been, her breasts bouncing magnificently under your palms, and a whispered curse came from her mouth...

And that was the exact moment she came. Her walls squeezed your cock tighter than ever, and she threw her head back with a scream. The sensation caused a similar feeling to erupt in you, and your hands moved from her breasts to wrapping around her and dragging your nails down her back as you fired off your hot cum deep inside her. You both tensed up and held each other close as you rode out your climaxes, each rope of cum that you let loose bringing forth another moan from both of you. After what felt like forever, you two came down, shuddering and whimpering in each other’s arms as the waves of orgasm ebbed. 

Spent from the sudden escapade, you gave a yawn, looking up to Corrin, expecting her to be as tired as you were, and ready to rest. 

“That was fantastic,” she said. She looked down to your messy laps, her inner thighs coated in her slick juices, and licked her lips. 

“You’re not done yet, are you?” she asked, before leaning in and kissing the little mark she had made on your neck. “I hope not, because this night has only just begun.” 

It was only after many hours and bruises, hickies, and loads of cum that she finally was ready to stop, leaving you exhausted, but the most satisfied you had ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
